


Shadows and Half-Truths

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Now, all eyes were on him, and all there knew who he was--or who he was claimed to be.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Shadows and Half-Truths

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another for the "Shy" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Brooding!Aragorn, but that's no surprise. *snicker*

Aragorn was not shy, exactly--yet he had quickly retired to Elrond's library, seeking solitude. The meeting with Boromir had been accidental--but even then he had been reluctant to reveal himself, keeping to shadows and half-truths.

Now, all eyes were on him, and all there knew who he was--or who he was claimed to be. For himself, he knew what he was _not_ , but not who he _was_.

"Gondor has no King--Gondor needs no king." Just as well he was no king, then--for Gondor, and her most well-beloved son, would have him, like it or not.


End file.
